


What Are You Doing Here!?

by AbigailTheMystic



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: BAMF Keith (Voltron), BAMF Lance (Voltron), Bisexual Lance (Voltron), Cuban Lance (Voltron), Everyone get to see a new side to lance, Fluff and Angst, Gay Disaster Keith (Voltron), Gay Keith (Voltron), Kidnapping, M/M, Pining Keith (Voltron), Robbery, Uncle Lance (Voltron), after that it's only mentions, gotta get the kids up in space somehow, lol, lonce - Freeform, might add more later - Freeform, mostly fluff tho, only in the beginning
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-18
Updated: 2019-06-18
Packaged: 2020-05-14 08:48:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 978
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19269805
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AbigailTheMystic/pseuds/AbigailTheMystic
Summary: After a long story of events, Lance's niece and nephew end up in space, captured by the galra. It's only when the team goes to free a group of prisoners, do they notice the two small humans. Since the paladins cant go back to Earth without putting it in danger, it looks like they'll both be staying there.(im so bad at this)





	What Are You Doing Here!?

**Author's Note:**

> Let's just pretend i'm not a horrible person and that this is on time...
> 
> Warning; this is where the kidnaping, and home burglary come into play, so be warned.
> 
> Also, just to make this easier for people, this first chapter/prologue will be in english, however keep in mind that what they're saying to each other is in spanish. They're just a lot of talking and I want people to understand what they're saying. I'll put it italics when there speaking spanish, so hopefully you can tell when it's in play.

It was late. The sun had long passed set, and the stars hung high in the sky alongside the waxing moon. The animals outside were all asleep, the only noise being the ever so gentle crashing of the ocean waves, the chirping of the crickets, and the creaking of their beachside home. Though peaceful it may have seemed, the two youngest McClain twins couldn’t find the calm they needed to fall asleep.

 

 _“Mi?”_ Mateo whispered from where he sat on his bed.

 

 _“Hmm?”_ she hummed quietly in reply, turning over to face him in her fit of restless sleep.

 

 _“Can’t sleep either?”_ he asked, sitting up.

 

 _“No…”_ she muttered with a yawn, rubbing her tiny fists against her eyes.

 

 _“Come on then,”_ he said, shucking off his blanket, _“Let’s go get a snack. I know where papi hides the cookies”_  . Giggling, she shed her blanket and stood to follow him, clutching her favorite pink dolphin plush tightly in her arms. They tiptoed past their parents bedroom, and into the kitchen, where the two grabbed the small step ladder from its place and set it up in front of one of the cabinets. Just as Mateo was beginning to make his way up, the two ‘five and a half’ year olds heard a small bang coming from their living room, followed by what seemed like several soft footfalls.

 

 _“W-What was that?”_ Mi whispered, squishing her toy even tighter in her arms.

 

 _“I don’t know…”_ Mateo was quick to grab his sisters hand, quietly and cautiously dragging her back towards their parents room. However, before they could make it there, they were surprised from behind, their captors making sure to cover their mouths before any screams could make there way up. Before the two of them knew it, they were knocked out cold.

 

**< <><><>>**

 

When they woke up for the first time, their hands were tied behind their backs, and their feet were tied together. Around them was nothing but trees, and the sky was still dark, the only light was coming from the campfire not far from them.

 

 _“Hey,”_ one of the older men huffed, _“What happened to just robbing the house, eh? What’s with the prisoners?”_

 

_“It wasn’t my fault! Bamble was the one who gave us the all clear!”_

 

_“How was I supposed to know these two little brats were gonna be awake when we got in? They were sleeping when I checked just moments before!”_

 

 _“Enough!”_ a more feminine voice growled, _“It doesn't matter, it’s far too late to go back now. They’ve already seen our faces, they could rat us out to the police if we let them go now. Speaking of which, looks like someone's awake.”_

 

 _“Please, don’t hurt us!”_ Mia pleaded, tears cascading down her cheeks.

 

 _“Oh sweetheart,”_ the lady hummed, kneeling down and raising a hand to wipe away her tears. _“We aren’t going to hurt you. Yet... Kico! Knock em out, I don’t want them listening to our plans…”_

 

 _“Yes ma'am,”_ the man replied before coming up behind them and striking over the head once more.

 

**< <><><>>**

 

When they woke up the second time, they were surprised to find themselves untied from their restraint. That was the only upside to this whole thing, besides still being by each other side. Now, they were in a dark purple metal room with no way out, and on top of that, they were no longer in their usual clothes, instead dressed in black and purple prisoner rags.

 

With a gentle swish, the door opened to reveal a purple furry cat creature in armor holding a tray full of food.

 

“Here kit, eat this. I’m sure you will need your strength,” she said, setting the tray down in front of them. They recognized the language she was speaking, english. They knew a couple words since they’re parents were starting to teach them bits a pieces of it alongside their normal spanish they were taught in school.

 

“What... are.. you?” Mateo asked cautiously, trying to piece the correct words together as he holds his sister close.

  
“I am Galra, My name however, is Mali. What are your names?”

 

“Mia”

 

“Mateo”

 

“Well then, it is a pleasure to meet you both.” Smiling she stood up and began to walk towards the door.

 

“W-Wait…” Mia stuttered, “Are you… What will... do to us...?”

 

“I have no plans on hurting you, in fact kit, you have my word that no harm will come to either of you. I must get back to post, however, I will come to check on you again soon. I’m afraid for now, however, you will just have to be patient and stay put.” With that, she left, the door closing and locking behind her.

 

True to her word, she returned later the next day. This time, with food and a gift. Mia’s pink dolphin. Though Mali was confused about the creatures, she assumed it would help the kits to relax and have something to play with. After that, appearances from Mali were normal, and they were beginning to calm down from their situation with each passing day. It wasn’t until a week after they got there, that Mali came in and told them that there was going to be sirens going off and that loud noises would soon fill the halls. She told them to remain calm, and that it was only the Voltron paladins who were coming to rescue them and the other prisoners. When they asked if she was going to come with, she said that she could not, that she had other business to take care of before she could go. When all was said and done, she left for the final time, leaving the two to anticipate what would come.

 

**[LOL. What happened! This was so good in my head. Why is writing so fucking hard! I swear things will get better!]**


End file.
